Afinal Somos Irmãos
by Misao Silent-mode
Summary: A sintonia entre irmãos é imensa, por mais diferentes que sejam seus caráteres. Um bom exemplo seria este quase-diálogo mental travado entre Ikki e Shun.


Nota da Autora: "Já sei, já sei. Os personagens de 'Saint Seyia' não são seus... Ai, que garota mais repetitiva, eu heim..."

Afinal, somos irmãos.

Ele não me tratou mal, mas sei que não quer me ver. Eu o envergonhei novamente. Não sou capaz de me virar sozinho, pareço mais um bebê chorão do que um Cavaleiro de Bronze, que passou por um treinamento tão exaustivo, tão difícil. Na realidade, sou eu quem mais tem vergonha: de mim mesmo. Não quero que seus olhos decididos e imperativos caiam sobre esse meu rosto perdido, pueril. Deste jeito, poderia eu encara-lo? Ele, que foi para o inferno em meu lugar, não apenas porque eu fosse muito fraco, mas também porque ele acreditava que eu pudesse me tornar um homem de verdade. Seu sacrifício prova-se ter sido em vão. Fi-lo viver e morrer no caos por seis anos, quando era eu quem deveria estar lá, eu deveria ter sido drenado pela Ilha da Morte, eu deveria ter-me tornado um monstro. June, você deve ter pena de mim agora, como tantas vezes eu sei que teve durante meu treinamento. Pena, o primeiro passo para a estrada sem volta do nojo, da indiferença, minha amiga: não sinta, por favor. Mestre Albiori, de sua constelação já desistiu de ver-me. Sei que tem vergonha de seu pupilo, que não honra o treinamento que o senhor lhe deu, que não honra a constelação e a armadura Sagrada de Andrômeda, tamanha é sua impotência diante de si mesmo e do mundo. Não o culpo, Mestre, nem contesto seu julgamento. Também sinto vergonha por não poder corresponder às expectativas que vocês depositaram em mim, mas não posso mudar aquilo que sou. Lutar vai contra a minha natureza, e por mais que eu tente me portar como um Cavaleiro meu instinto me impele, me puxa para baixo e me afasta da guerra. Gostaria de poder resolver os problemas de uma forma que ninguém precisasse morrer ou se machucar, mas já que não posso, prefiro entregar minha vida a meu inimigo em nome de Atena, de meus irmãos e de todos aqueles cujas vidas estiverem em jogo. Não peço que me entendam ou me perdoem, mas ainda assim abaixo minha cabeça e ofereço minhas desculpas por desaponta-los, June, Mestre Albiori, meus oito meios-irmãos, Saori... E acima de tudo, Ikki. Perdoe-me por não poder honrá-lo, perdoe-me por não poder fazer valer o sacrifício que fez por mim. Perdoe-me, meu irmão.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jamais, meu irmão, jamais em sua vida volte atrás. Você era um menino medroso e frágil quando nos separamos, e hoje é um homem sensato e bravo, que não teme o próprio futuro, que não hesita em arriscar sua vida para proteger Atena ou nossos meios-irmãos, como tantas vezes já o fez. Eu sempre maldisse meu destino, por ter ido para a Ilha da Morte, mas tenho consciência de que a Ilha de Andrômeda lhe foi igualmente cruel. Agora vejo que foi melhor assim: naquele lugar hostil onde fui treinado você teria morrido, não porque não fosse forte o suficiente para resistir ao treinamento, mas pelo vazio que lhe atormentaria. Sua alma precisava se abrir e crescer, e felizmente seu local de treinamento, seu mestre e seus companheiros não lhe roubaram esta possibilidade, mas naquele solo inóspito e amargo, sobre o qual conquistei a armadura de Fênix e tornei-me um monstro, isso jamais aconteceria. Sem dúvida você não teria se tornado este ser rochoso que eu sou, mas sua convicção e sua personalidade seriam drasticamente atrofiadas e você talvez não se adaptasse a esta condição seca e amarga a que seria exposto. Ali, onde derramei meu sangue, onde gravei a terra com meu ódio aprendido e minha mágoa fantasmagórica... Esmeralda, perdoe-me por deixa-la morrer. Jurei que você me veria vestir a armadura sagrada da Fênix e não consegui protegê-la para tal (se você ao menos soubesse como ainda me penitencio por isso...). Mas meu irmão, este sim, cujo rosto tantas vezes vi em sua face durante meus delírios, ele eu terei de proteger, pois sei que ainda tem muita vida para sorver, muito para crescer, assim como você tinha, e agora isto está ao meu alcance. Shun, você é um rapaz nobre, e embora por vezes pareça uma criança frágil, é um jovem maduro e ponderado. Você consegue se preocupar com os outros, mesmo com seus inimigos, e isso não faz de você um fraco. Ao contrário. Isso só prova que você é forte o suficiente para não perder sua humanidade, ainda que levado ao extremo. Você é sábio por natureza, só lhe falta experiência, uma experiência que só o tempo pode trazer. E eu faço questão de assegurar seu tempo pessoalmente. O fato de eu me afastar agora não significa que eu tenha vergonha de você. Apenas observo-o de longe para lhe permitir crescer.

Shun... Sinto muito orgulho em ser seu irmão.

*Eu de novo* Olhem só, os Cavaleiros irmãozinhos... E estranho porque eu sinto a maior dificuldade em escrever sobre Saint Seyia (meu anime favorito!) e peguei logo a dupla de personagens com os conflitos mais densos! Espero ter dado conta dessa. Comentários? Críticas? Xingamentos? Dê um review pra mim, ok? 


End file.
